the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Howlite
Pink Howlite is a Gem that was dyed by Rose Quartz on accident. She is currently living on Earth as a cave rock. Appearance Pink Howlite is about the same height as Pearl. Her eyes are large and glowing with small, black irises, and she has large, curly hair. Her gem is on her solar plexus and is a rectangular cabochon with veining resembling a five-pointed star. She has thin, dark lines on her neck, arms, and legs. Original Before being modified, Howlite was completely monochrome, and her gemstone was white with gray veining. Her skin was light gray, and her hair was white. She wore a dress consisting of a black, sleeveless top with a white diamond on the belly, and a striped gray shawl and long skirt. Modified/Current After being modified, Pink Howlite's pallet changed to varying shades of pink. Her skin is light pink, her hair is pale pink, and her gemstone is bright pink. Immediately after being modified, her outfit remained unchanged outside of color, changing from different shades of gray to dull shades of pink. After some time, though, she has developed a disheveled appearance, as if her outfit was subjected to wear and tear. Her shawl and skirt are tattered, the latter exposing her legs almost fully, and there are rips in her midriff. Personality Before her modification, Howlite was stern and wholly dedicated to her work. She carried out her Diamond's orders without question, even when instructed to directly confront Rose Quartz. After her modification, Pink Howlite's original stern behavior and loyalty to the Authority got mixed with playful urges and free-spirited feelings. These conflicting feelings have caused her to become perpetually confused. She's still struggling to determine who "she" is, not completely willing to accept her own changes. History Howlite's life before her modification was one typical of her Gem type. She ran a rehabilitation center for elite Gems, never questioning her purpose or the Authority. Not long after the Rebellion began, while another Howlite was sent to Mars to deal with captured rebels, White Diamond ordered Howlite to confront Rose Quartz herself and "deprogram" her directly. A loyal and obedient Gem, Howlite left for Earth immediately with her Obsidian enforcers and her personal Herkimer Diamond. With the help of her enforcers, she was able to outsmart Rose Quartz and corner her alone, before beginning to hypnotize her. She expected resistance, as that was typical of "off-color" minds. However, the disguised Diamond's sheer willpower overwhelmed her, and she didn't notice her Herkimer Diamond struggling until it was too late for them both. The hypnosis attempt backfired spectacularly, dyeing both their gemstones pink. While she struggled to understand what happened, Rose Quartz fled and her entire entourage abandoned her in a panic, leaving her stranded on Earth. Pink Howlite's modifications, affecting her personality as well as her appearance, left her feeling defective and ashamed to exist; for this reason, she never made an attempt to contact Homeworld or inform her Diamond of what happened. Instead, she hid underground, becoming a cave rock. Abilities As an Era 1 Gem, Pink Howlite has standard Gem abilities. Skillsets * Keen Intellect and Wisdom: Pink Howlite, much like another Howlite, displays a sharp mind and an ability to recall much of what she has learned. At one point, she was able to outwit the leader of the Crystal Gems and corner her by herself. However, like the leader of the Watchers, her wisdom is often limited by personal bias and assumptions. Unique Abilities * Mental Influence: Pink Howlite's modification has mutated her hypnosis, allowing her to influence the thoughts and actions of other living things--namely, organic animals and corrupted Gems--causing them to do her bidding seemingly on their own volition. She uses this ability mainly for self-defense, and has collected a small number of corrupted Gems for her own protection. Former Abilities and Tools * Hypnosis: Before her modifications, Howlite could hypnotize other Gems simply by making eye contact with them. While not completely gone, this ability was warped beyond recognition by her modification--which, ironically, was partially caused by her hypnotic power. Relationships Red Crackle Quartz As a Herkimer Diamond, Red Crackle Quartz served Howlite as her personal bodyguard and assistant. After both were modified accidentally, they went their separate ways. Pink Howlite has no idea where her former subordinate is, and presumes her to have been shattered shortly after her modifications. Trivia * Pink Howlite's status as a modified Gem reflects the fact that, in real life, pink howlite is artificially colored. * Pink Howlite also draws inspiration from a conversation between the creators of the Mars AU, in which they speculated that a Gem's disposition could be affected if their color were to somehow change. * Pink Howlite's hair is meant to resemble the cauliflower shaped nodules that natural howlite tends to form. * On Homeworld, Howlites are exclusively white, and a colored Howlite has no place in the hierarchy (since Howlites' status relies heavily on their perceived purity through lack of color). Thus, Pink Howlite would be captured and shattered if she ever became known to the Era 2 Homeworld. Gemstone Gemology * Howlite is a hydrous calcium borate mineral found in evaporite deposits. It has a hardness of 3.5 on the Mohs hardness scale and often forms cauliflower-shaped nodules. * Howlite is naturally white with fine gray or black veining. However, it is naturally very porous and thus regularly dyed different colors, including pink. ** Dyed howlite is often falsely marketed as other gemstones, especially turquoise due to the similarities in the veining. Pink howlite, however, is typically marketed under the proper name. * Howlite is named after the Canadian mineralogist Henry How, who formally discovered the mineral in 1868. * Howlite is not a birthstone for any month, but is a zodiacal stone for Gemini and Virgo, and is associated with the heart, solar plexus, third eye, and crown chakras. * Howlite is commonly viewed as a calming stone, believed to alleviate rage and help with sleep. * Howlite is also associated with clearer memory and higher understanding. Gallery OGPinkHowlite.png|Pink Howlite's original picture Category:Characters Category:Independents Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Howlites Category:Cave Rocks Category:Modified Gems Category:White Diamond Gems Category:Pink Colored Gems Category:Unknown Colony Gems Category:Dyed Gems Category:Active Gems